Love me like you love him
by ladyTpower
Summary: Matt is the guy in Kimberley's letter, his thoughts when he watches her when she is looking at a picture of her friends in angel grove , knowing she is looking at him. based on a song by Keith Withley: Don't close your eyes.


All credits go to Saban and Hasbro

the credits for the song goes to Bob Mcdill and singer Keith Withley.

I don't own anything just a fan with some fantasy.

Love me like you love him.

I know you loved him, a long time ago

Even now in my arms, you still want him I know

But darling this time, your memories die

When you hold me tonight, don't close your eyes

Matt walked up to the bedroom he shared with the love of his life Kimberly Hart, he watched her sitting in their window, the window was open, the wind caressed her hair, making the ends float a little.

He watched her while she was looking at a picture of six people, knowing who she was watching.

They were together for almost ten years now and he knew that he wasn't the one that owned her heart, she loved him, he knew that but he knew he would be the second choice for the rest of their lives, although she was the one to break up with long-haired boy in the picture, he knew she was thinking about him when they shared their bed, her heart still belonged to him, he knew that, but for once when they shared a bed he would love to see that look on in her eyes to be just for him.

" Please honey, for once be happy with only me, for once look at me like you would look at him." Matt thought, still watching her silently.

Don't close your eyes, let it be me

Don't pretend it's him, in some fantasy

Darling just once, let yesterday go

And you'll find more love than you'll ever know

Just hold me tight, when you love me tonight

And don't close your eyes

Kimberley never noticed Matt standing there, hoping that for once all her love would be for him, he hoped just for once that she never yelled his name in her sleep, but that for once that he would be the hero to save her.

" Look at me, my love. I would move heaven and earth for you if you only would look at me like I was the only man in your heart."

" please honey, look at me tonight, for once don't use your dreams and memories, just love me tonight."

Maybe I've been a fool, holding on all this time

Lying here in your arms, knowing he's in your mind

But I keep hoping someday, that you'll see the light

Let it be tonight and don't close your eyes

Matt sighed, " Honey, people tell me I am a fool for staying with you, knowing I am only the second man in your heart, but I can't help it I just love you too much to let you go.

I know I need to accept that he will be forever a part of our life, but honey for once look at me like you would look at him, please for the sake of our 10th anniversary, let me feel that I am the one you think of. People ask me why I stay with you because I keep hoping that someday I will own all of your heart, I keep hoping that soon I will be the only one you would love and that you would forget what you feel for him."

He turned around and was about to leave her with her memories and the picture of the group of six, showing the one man that still owned a large part of her heart.

But he hoped for once he would be able to step out of his shadow, just for this night he wanted to be loved like he was him.

" Please honey love me tonight like you loved him, see me tonight, not him. Please love me like you loved Tommy," he whispered before he walked away without giving a hint of him standing there.

Kimberley looked up just too late, she never saw him standing there, she replaced the picture of the six people, she replaced the picture of him, because tonight she would start to love Matt as much as she could without forgetting what she felt for her first love.

Tommy would own her heart forever and she would forever regret writing this stupid letter.

Kimberley took a look at the picture one more time before leaving the room, "please Tommy be happy with Kat, but never forget you still own my heart!" she whispered before leaving the room and for once leaving her memories with the picture.

She wasn't going to close her eyes tonight...

The end

I hope you liked this little one shot, don't be afraid I haven't abandoned my other stories but my muse wanted to create this first.

Please give a little comment below


End file.
